


Mozaik Waktu

by Starryshine (Cineraria)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Starryshine
Summary: Elena bertemu Daniel, yang menantangnya untuk janji bertemu kembali tanpa saling komunikasi. Bagaimana bisa?[fanfiksi untuk Rana]





	Mozaik Waktu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revabhipraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/gifts).



> Hetalia Axis Powers dan karakter Daniel/Elena milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Karya ini ditulis sebagai com.request untuk revabhipraya (Rana Amani).

Betapa hebatnya konsep waktu dan manusia, Elena berpikir seraya memandang menara jam tua. _Prague Orloj_ itu berdiri megah di tengah-tengah kawasan kota lama. Fasadnya cokelat kekuningan, seperti perangkap waktu━simbol masa lalu, kontras dengan detik dan menit yang berjalan di dalam sana. Berapa ribu━atau bahkan jutaan hari, semenjak menara ini dibangun? Elena tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin tahu; berapa lama waktu yang telah berlalu semenjak perjanjian mereka?

Elena masih ingat, musim panas lalu, adalah _tour_ -nya yang pertama menginjak kota Praha. Dalam minibus yang meninggalkan stasiun kereta, dia duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang pemuda. Elena tak punya pilihan untuk mengusir kebosanan selain bercakap dengan pemuda itu, yang kemudian mengenalkan diri sebagai Daniel. Ternyata mereka serasi, bercakap saling menimpali. Daniel menanggapi topik yang dilempar Elena secara ekspresif. Saat pembicaraan beralih pada isu sensitif seperti problematika dunia modern, Daniel sanggup mempertahankan argumen tanpa merendahkan pandangan Elena.

Elena melihat Daniel juga punya ketertarikan yang sama terhadap dirinya.

Maka di pemberhentian berikutnya, mereka sepakat untuk menghabiskan sisa _tour_ bersama. Berpindah dari restoran menuju kafe, berhujan-hujanan menyeberangi Jembatan Charles, menonton musisi jalanan di dekat _Old Town Square_ , hingga menikmati kemegahan Menara Jam Praha.

Elena masih ingat, raut wajah pemuda itu. Caranya tersenyum, gestur tubuhnya ketika bicara, seolah dia menganggap lawan bicaranya sebagai kawan lama. Juga ketika akhirnya masing-masing mengungkap perasaan berat hati karena harus berpisah, secara tersirat melalui gerak-gerik mereka.

Elena sempat bertanya-tanya; pemuda ini baru dikenal━bisa dibilang orang asing, mengapa dia sudah terpaut padanya? Ibunya pernah berkata bahwa cinta pada pandangan pertama itu mustahil; ada proses panjang untuk perkara sehalus perasaan hati. Tetapi itu cuma pendapat ibunya. Dia juga boleh punya prinsip sendiri kan? Kalau sudah ketemu yang cocok, kenapa harus beranjak mencari yang lain? Namun, Elena masih bimbang. Tidak mungkin dia jatuh hati pada Daniel━serius? Mengapa jadi klise seperti skenario film romansa?

#

“Aku punya ide, Elena,” kata Daniel, seolah membaca keresahan Elena. Matanya berkilat gembira.

“Apa? Kamu ingin menculikku? Tidak, terima kasih.”

Elena pura-pura tidak berminat, menutupi perasaannya yang tumpang tindih; tidak rela jika harus berpisah, sekaligus senang karena pertemuan singkat ini banyak meninggalkan arti melebihi yang mereka sendiri sadari.

“Jangan prasangka buruk dulu, donk. Aku kan belum selesai bicara.”

“Maksudmu, kamu ingin kita kembali bertemu, iya kan?”

Elena menerka, menimbang-nimbang berat ponsel di telapak tangannya.

Daniel mengangguk, “Itu kan yang juga kamu inginkan?”

“Enggak. Rasanya kita cukup sampai sini saja. Aku lebih senang pertemuan kita cuma selintas kenangan. Siapa tahu, keberadaanmu bakal terkalahkan oleh perjumpaan-perjumpaan lain dengan orang-orang yang lebih penting?”

Elena masih menolak, enggan menatap tepat pada mata Daniel, tidak mau kedustaan (kecil)nya diketahui.  
“Huh? Segitunya kamu menutupi perasaanmu sendiri?”

Daniel melipat tangan di belakang kepala, mendongak pada Jam Astronomi yang menyembul tepat di tengah-tengah menara━bukan di puncak.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan di bangku dekat trotoar. Jalan lebar membatasi mereka dengan menara. Satu dua wisatawan berswafoto. Posisi duduk ini mengingatkan Daniel pada beberapa jam lalu di dalam minibus. Gadis yang polos dan kalem ini, ternyata tidak sepolos kelihatannya. Dia punya insting untuk bertahan; Elena tahu kapan harus bersikap terbuka dan kapan waktu yang tepat untuk menarik diri, supaya bisa memanfaatkan situasi.

“Perasaan apa? Itu kan kamu yang begitu.”

“Ayolah, Elena. Ini bukan kompetisi?”

“Kenapa jadi _nyambung_ ke kompetisi?”

Meski demikian, Elena justru berinisiatif lain.

“Ini, ambillah,” katanya seraya menyodorkan _smartphone,_ cepat-cepat menekan layar sentuh, membuka aplikasi penyimpan kontak. Daniel tinggal mengetikkan nomor berikut namanya.

“Tulis kontakmu sendiri.”

Pemuda itu mengernyit. Tak paham. Balas memandang Elena dengan heran. Seolah _smartphone_ itu seonggok benda yang jatuh dari pesawat alien.

“Buat apa?”

“Loh? Kamu ini hidup di dunia mana sih? Masa’ enggak tahu yang namanya komunikasi?”

Elena mendengar Daniel tertawa, berpikir bahwa tawanya patut disimpan dalam kotak memorinya yang terbaik, kalau perlu ditandai dengan pita emas. Akan tetapi, dia juga merasa agak jengkel. Tawa Daniel terdengar seperti ejekan.

“Tidak perlu,” sanggah Daniel yakin.

“Hah? Katamu mau kita kembali bertemu? Begini Daniel, dengan bertukar kontak, kita bisa saling menghubungi satu-sama lain. Nanti kita buat janji bertemu lagi.”  
Elena tidak tahu mengapa dia mau saja menjelaskan perkara yang sangat terang begini, ya ampun! Di jaman ini, siapa yang tidak mengenal _smartphone_ coba? Atau jangan-jangan, betul Daniel ini alien?

“Ya. Memang. Aku tahu.” Daniel menjawab.

Sampai tiga kali kalimat bermakna penegasan itu terucap, dan Daniel malah mendorong tangan Elena balik. Menolak untuk berbagi kontak dalam bentuk apapun.

“Tapi aku mau kita buat tantangan,” lanjut Daniel.

Masih dengan terpana, Elena memasukkan _samrtphone_ ke dalam saku jaket. Oh, jadi itu maunya?

“Tantangan yang bagaimana ya?”

Elena menerka-nerka. Dia tak habis pikir, batal sudah bayangannya akan malam-malam ditemani kegiatan _chatting_ dengan seseorang. Seseorang siapa? Dia kan sudah ditolak duluan.

“Enam bulan dari sekarang. Itu berarti musim dingin━yah semoga cuaca cerah dan tidak ada badai salju. Kita bertemu di sini, di bawah menara jam, tepat saat sunset Waktu Bohemia. Tidak ada kontak dalam bentuk apapun, hingga waktu perjanjian.”

Mata Elena membola. Dia heran, tidak percaya. Ide ini bahkan lebih gila daripada saat menantang diri sendiri berselancar di kutub utara menggunakan bikini!

“Maksudmu, kita kembali ke zaman kegelapan saat manusia mengandalkan ingatan dan menandai saat-saat penting melalui batu tulis?”

Daniel justru senang dengan pemikiran ini. Dia menunjuk ke arah jam di puncak menara.

“Memang betul, menara jam itu simbol sekaligus saksi perjanjian kita. _Siapa yang paling tepat waktu, atau siapa yang lalai akan waktu?”_

Pandangan Elena mengikuti arah telunjuk Daniel. Sejenak mengagumi struktur menara itu, yang sempat terlupakan oleh atensinya terhadap Daniel.  Dia bersedekap dengan membusungkan dada. Merasa tertantang.

“Siapa takut? Aku terima tantanganmu. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kamu jadi pihak pelupa ya, nanti.”

Elena berharap ancaman kecilnya menggoyahkan pendirian pemuda itu, tapi ternyata tidak.

Perjumpaan ditutup dengan cara biasa-biasa saja━tidak ada air mata atau simbolisasi yang melankoli. Namun, masing-masing menyadari dalam hati, bahwa mereka sangat menantikan tibanya waktu pertemuan kedua.

#

#

Elena mendesah, entah keberapa kali. Dia memperhatikan gerakan jarum jam di menara itu. Ada tiga jarum yang saling tumpang tindih. Namun, terlihat sangat jelas, kalau jarum di lingkaran teratas hampir menunjuk pukul enam belas Waktu Bohemia━sangat beruntung, dia sempat mempelajari tata kerja jam antik dengan konsep rumit itu jauh hari sebelum berjumpa Daniel. Sudah menjelang sunset. Langit yang kelabu membawa arakan mendung dan hembusan angin dingin. Elena khawatir sebentar lagi turun salju.

Kenapa Daniel belum juga muncul? Kalau begini, harapan pemuda itu supaya pertemuan ini diberkati cuaca cerah jadi tidak terkabul kan?

Masih terngiang dalam benak Elena, ucapan pemuda itu, _“Siapa yang paling tepat waktu, atau siapa yang lalai akan waktu?”_  
Sekarang, lihat! Siapa yang lupa waktu di sini?

Elena jadi tersadar ada hal lain yang luput dari perhatiannya. Mengapa Daniel mencetuskan tantangan itu? Pasti ada alasannya. Dia sendiri meragukan kebenaran parduganya. Bayangkan, di masa ketika komunikasi menjamur di mana-mana, dan informasi melesat dengan kecepatan melebihi kedipan mata, masih ada yang lebih menyukai konsep manual yang sangat-sangat ketinggalan zaman itu?

Elena masih sibuk memikirkan spekulasi itu, hingga tak menyadari bahunya ditepuk pelan dari belakang.

“Hai?”

Elena menoleh.

“Daniel?!” serunya terkejut. Tak percaya melihat sosok familier ini. Mencermati pemuda itu dari kepala hingga kaki. Kemudian yakin; yang berdiri ini sungguh-sungguh Daniel!  
Tapi bisa-bisanya dia muncul dengan cengiran tak bersalah?

“Aku belum terlambat kan?” tanya pemuda itu santai. Tidak ada sanggahan atau permintaan maaf karena sudah membuatnya menunggu.

#

Elena pura-pura marah. Membuang muka, tetapi sejurus kemudian menatap Daniel tepat di mata. Tersenyum cerah, lega dan gembira.

“Semenit lagi, kamu akan jadi _Tuan Yang Lalai Waktu_ . Karena _Yang Paling Tepat Waktu_ di sini aku, jadi aku pemenangnya, Daniel.”

Tiba-tiba, Elena merasa tubuhnya didekap. Daniel merengkuhnya tanpa aba-aba. Elena kehilangan kata-kata. Dia masih terpana dengan ini semua; pertama karena mengira Daniel tidak akan datang━ah, bukankah sebetulnya dia yang datang terlalu awal ya?

Lalu pelukan tiba-tiba ini. Rasanya seperti pasangan kekasih yang lama tak jumpa━masalahnya mereka bahkan belum mencapai tahap itu.

Pelan-pelan, Elena mulai terbiasa. Dia memindahkan tangan ke punggung Daniel, membalasnya dengan kehangatan serupa.

“Iya deh. Aku setengah sengaja datang terlambat,” sahut Daniel masih memeluknya.

“Mana bisa yang begitu?”

Daniel melepaskan dekapan. Elena merapatkan mantel.

“Aku tahu kamu pasti datang duluan.”

“Kenapa bisa yakin kalau aku akan datang? Padahal tidak ada komunikasi di antara kita.”

Elena pikir yang membuat malam-malamnya terasa panjang; tak sabar menunggu saat berjumpa Daniel kembali. Bahwa mereka tidak boleh saling kontak, adalah sisi menarik tantangan ini. Dia ingin membuktikan konsistensi seorang Daniel.

Entah mana yang lebih dirindukannya, waktu perjanjian atau Daniel itu sendiri.

“Kamu sendiri? Kenapa bisa yakin? Apa yang mendorongmu datang duluan padahal kamu bisa pakai waktu ini untuk berendam air hangat?” Daniel membalik pertanyaan.

“Entah ya … aku merasa kita ini punya pemikiran yang sama. Terpaut pada perjanjian ini. Tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat sampai di hari ini. Iya kan?”

Daniel mengangguk, bersemangat. Betul spekulasi Elena.

“Ya. Benar. Masih ingat harga taruhan ini?”

Daniel menguji kesabaran Elena lagi. Tiba-tiba, gadis itu teringat kesepakatan lain sebelum mereka berpisah. Ada taruhan, ada harga yang dipasang. Kenapa dia bisa lupa?

“Yang menang berhak mengatur acara _tour_ kita.” Elena menyahut dengan nada puas.

“Aha! Aku harap kamu sudah menyiapkan destinasi kita. Jangan kecewakan aku dengan pilihanmu.”

“Maka kamu sudah berharap pada orang yang tepat. Bersiaplah! Kita akan keliling kota sepanjang malam.”

“Dengan cuaca begini? Sebentar lagi salju turun …”

Daniel mendongak memandang langit yang semakin kelabu. Merapatkan jaket. Dia cepat-cepat menghapus keresahan itu dari pikirannya, “Siapa takut? Ayo kita mulai!”

Daniel menarik tangan Elena. Gadis itu heran, tangannya diapit tanpa permisi. Yang seharusnya mengajak itu dia, tapi tak apalah menikmati genggaman tangan Daniel. Yang terasa hangat, lembut dan kuat; seolah selalu siap memberikan bantuan tanpa dipinta.

Baru disadari, Daniel terlihat lebih dewasa dari saat enam bulan lalu. Dalam balutan jaket bulu, dan topi menutupi rambut pirangnya. Perawakannya lebih tinggi. Ada kantung mata yang tak bisa disamarkan. Elena bertanya-tanya, selama enam bulan terakhir, saat dia bersenang-senang menikmati penjelajahan dari hutan belantara menuju padang sahara, apa saja yang telah dilalui Daniel? Wajahnya meninggalkan jejak seorang pekerja keras.

“Pertama, kita mampir kafe itu.”

Elena menunjuk jajaran kafe jalanan yang digelar di bawah tenda berpayung. Mereka menyusuri jalan menuju pelataran _Old Town Square_.

“Aku juga ingin tahu, apakah rasanya masih sama seperti dulu,” sahut Daniel, setuju dengan opini Elena.

Tanpa melepas tautan tangan, mereka berjalan tujuh puluh meter meninggalkan _Prague Orloj_ .

#

#

Mereka mengambil tempat di salah satu meja dalam kafe terbuka itu. Dekat pasangan paruh baya yang tampak bahagia dengan kebersamaan mereka.

Daniel mencermati gadis itu. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari Elena. Dia semakin anggun. _Stylish_ dalam balutan mantel feminim warna _cream._ Rambut jatuh di bahu dipadu sanggul di kepala, menambah kesan _smart_ layaknya wanita urban.

Pelayan datang. Masing-masing memesan secangkir _espresso_ hangat.

Tidak lama kemudian pesanan tiba. Elena membuka percakapan, “Aku baru ingat, alasan kenapa kau minta tantangan ini.”

Daniel menyeruput kopi. Dia mengernyit saat kopinya terasa lebih kental dan manis dari biasanya.

“Ah ya? Kamu tahu aku mengambil inspirasi dari mana?”

“Aku pernah lihat di film. Pantas rasanya familier. Alurnya tentang muda-mudi yang berkenalan secara tidak sengaja saat keduanya sama-sama melancong di Wina. Mereka berjanji akan bertemu kembali, tidak ada yang saling meng-kontak. Tetapi dalam _setting_ waktu film itu dibuat, alat komunikasi belum menjamur seperti sekarang. Sama saja, mereka batal bertemu. Si tokoh wanita berhalangan datang. Jelas sekali, kalau kondisinya begitu, mustahil rencana mereka berjalan mulus.”

“Di film berikutnya mereka bertemu sepuluh tahun kemudian. Masing-masing menyesali kegagalan rencana pertemuan itu,” Daniel menimpali.

“Lalu kau berpikir sepertinya asyik kalau mencoba skenario itu. Iya kan?”

“Betul. Saat berkenalan denganmu, aku berpikir bagaimana kalau mereka (atau kita) bisa bertemu kembali tepat di ujung skenario itu? Bisakah kita menulis ulang takdir?”

Elena tertawa pelan. Dia tidak mengira spekulasinya benar seratus persen.

“Yah. Kalau kasus kita memang sudah _ditakdirkan,_ Daniel. Bukan menulis ulang lagi.”

Kemudian, Elena terdiam. Tidak ingin menyinggung topik yang akan melambungkan harapannya. Dia menikmati kopi yang disesap pelan melalui cangkir, sama seperti caranya menikmati kehadiran pemuda ini.

“Tapi aku ragu itu satu-satunya alasanmu,” Elena masih ingin tahu.

Daniel mengangguk, mengiyakan. “Kau ini pintar membaca situasi ya.”

Pemuda itu mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya.

Elena terduduk tegak. Dia baru ingat, enam bulan lalu, menemani Daniel keliling kota dengan kemeja lusuh dan tampilan yang bisa dibilang kumal. Tidak sekalipun pemuda itu memperlihatkan _smartphone_ miliknya _._

“Hah? Jadi betul kau dulu tidak punya ponsel?!”

Elena berseru heboh, memukul meja. Suaranya sampai menarik perhatian pasangan paruh baya di meja tetangga.

“Antara benar dan tidak ya,” Daniel malah tertawa ambigu. Memain-mainkan ponsel di tangannya.

“Nah, sekarang kita sama-sama pegang ponsel. Ayo bertukar kontak. Sebetulnya dulu sempat berpikir begini tapi aku tidak suka membuat janji palsu.”

Mengabaikan segala pertanyaan yang masih belum terjawab, Elena antusias merebut ponsel Daniel, lekas mengetikkan nama dan kontaknya.

Daniel menggelengkan kepala, geli melihat kelakuan Elena. Dia mengambil ponsel Elena dan melakukan hal yang sama. Berpikir untuk merahasiakan satu fakta lain. Senang karena kerja kerasnya terbayar, demi satu kesempatan berharga ini.

Enam bulan lalu adalah perubahan besar baginya. Dia selalu muak dengan kehidupan. Tinggal di pinggiran kota Praha, bersama dua orang adik yang masih di bangku sekolah. Dia muak melihat ayahnya gemar mabuk-mabukan dan abai terhadap kewajiban. Daniel nyaris putus asa. Uang hasil kerja paruh waktu di bengkel milik saudara jauhnya belum mencukupi tagihan pengeluaran harian. Saat-saat genting seperti itu, dia memilih untuk menutup diri, memutus kontak dengan seluruh teman. Lari tak tentu arah. Kemudian Elena datang seperti malaikat penolong. Semangatnya bangkit dan tekadnya membulat.

Dalam diri Elena, Daniel menemukan tujuan untuk bertahan hidup.

“Lalu setelah ini apa, Daniel?”

Mereka bertukar ponsel kembali membawa milik masing-masing.

“Skenarionya selesai, lalu apa?”

Elena mengulang pertanyaannya, menatap lurus mata Daniel. Menuntut penegasan.

Dipandangi serius begitu, Daniel jadi gugup. Dia menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal.

“Ahaha … tidak usah dianggap serius,” Elena menarik diri. Mengerti kalau Daniel merasa tidak nyaman. Lagi pula, untuk apa berharap lebih?

Daniel seperti meragu. Dia mengeluarkan tangan dari dalam saku━terluput dari perhatian Elena, yang sedang menyesap tegukan kopi terakhir.

“Ini.”

Daniel menunjukkan kotak seukuran telapak tangan.

Elena nyaris menyemburkan kopi di mulutnya. Ia terpana melihat kotak berlapis beludru merah itu, terbuka di tas meja. Di dalamnya ada cincin bertakhtakan permata yang berkilauan.

Elena kehabisan kata-kata. Dia merutuki diri sendiri. Pasti tampangnya konyol sekali. Siapa tahu itu cincin imitasi, yang sengaja Daniel pamerkan untuk adiknya?

“Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, Elena. Tapi aku akan menunggu sampai kamu mau menerima cincinnya.”

“Tapi kita? Cincin itu?” Elena tergagap.

“Ya. Aku ingin memberimu hadiah, dan yang terpikir olehku adalah cincin ini.”

Daniel masih memasang tampang bercanda. Tidak yakin _lamarannya_ akan diterima. Ini terlalu cepat. Kalau Elena sudah punya kekasih, bagaimana? Dia sudah bersiap kalau ditolak, tetapi ternyata tidak semudah yang dipikirkannya. “Ahahaha … konyol sekali ya.”

Daniel cepat-cepat menutup kotak cincin dan memasukkannya dalam saku.

Elena lebih sigap. Dia merebut kotak cincin lalu memakainya sendiri.

“Loh, ini buat aku kan? Barang yang sudah diberi tidak boleh diambil lagi.”

Daniel mengerjap, “maksudmu, kamu terima ini?”

Elena terkesiap. Dia melepas cincinnya lagi untuk dikembalikan, supaya pemuda itu yang memasangkan cincin untuknya.

“Kenapa aku harus bilang tidak, kalau diberi barang mewah?”

Elena terkekeh. Luntur sudah pertahanannya. Dia yakin cincin ini asli.

Daniel paham, lekas memasangkan cincin. Puas melihat cincin itu cocok melingkar di jari manis Elena.

“Asal kamu mau menamatkan studi dulu.”

Elena mengangkat telapak tangan. Memandang cincin dengan tatapan berbinar.

“Tapi masih satu setengah tahun lagi loh, paling cepat.”

“Tidak apa, sementara aku menuntaskan kontrak dengan badan amal tempatku bekerja.”

“Oh ya, kamu ambil cuti untuk kabur ke sini, atau bagaimana?”

“Tidak. Kebetulan ada teman baik hati. Seharusnya aku bertugas ke Roma. Berhubung kami sama-sama ingin menghabiskan liburan di tanah air masing-masing, kami sepakat bertukar tempat.”

Kopinya habis. Cangkir Elena kosong.

Elena memandang sekilas ke arah langit. Udara semakin dingin. Keping-keping salju mulai berguguran menyapa puncak _Bridge Tower_. Semakin banyak orang berteduh di bawah tenda kafe.

Elena membalas senyuman Daniel. Ia merekam semuanya sekali lagi; Praha, menara jam kuno, manisnya _espresso coffe,_ lalu Daniel. Perjalanan panjang mereka, dan janji yang kelihatannya mustahil untuk ditepati. Sudah terbukti, komitmen mereka lolos teruji oleh waktu. Mungkin ini pula yang ingin dilihat Daniel dari mereka berdua.

Bagi Elena, Daniel adalah keping mozaik terindah dalam bingkai jendela kehidupannya.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:**  
>  Prague Orloj: jam astronomi Praha, dibangun pada zaman Kerajaan Bohemia, abad ke-14. Silakan  
> googling lebih lengkap atau ke [sini.](https://acsisnarf.wordpress.com/2015/06/09/misteri-jam-astronomi-praha/)  
>  Waktu Bohemia: salah satu pembagian waktu dalam jam astronomi Praha. Waktu memulainya hari, pada saat musim dingin terhitung sejak matahari tenggelam kira-kira pukul 16:00 (silakan koreksi kalau saya salah).  
> Dalam percakapan mereka menyinggung film Before Sunrise. Saya mengambil sedikit inspirasi di bagian ‘janji untuk bertemu kembali tapi tanpa komunikasi’. Dalam film, rencana mereka batal. Dan sudut pandang Daniel di sini dia ingin bereksplorasi, bagaimana kalau di ujung waktu, mereka ditakdirkan bertemu setelah berhasil melewati tantangan itu?  
> Sebagai komisi pertama, saya ingin berucap terima kasih (beribu terima kasih) untuk Rana yang telah memercayakan pengerjaan fik ini. Akhirnya saya kesampaian nulis tentang Jam Astronomi Praha dengan bumbu kemanisan Daniel/Elena.  
> Semoga memenuhi ekspektasi ya!  
> Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
